starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Rules of Engagement: The Rebel SpecForce Handbook
Rules of Engagement: The Rebel SpecForce Handbook, to podręcznik do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40113). Podręcznik wydano w 1997 roku i jego autorem jest Timothy S. O'Brien. Zawartość *Table of Content *Chapter One - Rebel SpecForces **Introduction **Historical Special Forces **Special Operations **Regulars and Partisans **Creation of Alliance Special Forces **Special Forces in the New Republic *Chapter Two - SpecForce Life **Candidates **Training ***Specialization ****SpecOps troops ****Pathfinders ****Urban Combat Specialists (UCSs) ****Wilderness Fighters ****Technicians (Techs) ****Infiltrators ****Heavy Weapons Specialists (HWSs) ***Troopers ***Officers **The Daily Grind *Chapter Three - Operations and Missions **Strategy **Operations **Special Forces Missions ***Raids ***Ambushes ***Critical Strikes ***Reconnaissance **Operational Principles ***Concentrate resources ***Economize Force ***Unify Command ***Maintain the mission objective ***Stay flexible ***Take and keep the initiative ***Stay mobile ***Keep security tight ***Make surprises ***Keep it simple ***Grenate and maintain morale ***Understand the costs ***Create and maintain mental domination **Intelligence and Operational Execution **Field Tactics ***How To Stay Alive In The Field ****Keep your head down ****Keep quiet ****Move at night ****Stay mobile ****Know the territory ***How To Secure A Zone ****Keep your weapon ready at all times ****Never point your weapon at a friendly ****Check corners and blind spots ****Check targets ****Move in Groups ****Fire in Groups ****Move with speed and stealth ***Unit Formations ****File ****Double File ****Column ****Line ****Triangle ****Reverse Triangle ****Diamond ****Square ****Oval ****Diamond-Column ****Diamond-Line ***Crossing Terrain ***Operations To Avoid ****Regular field duty ****Hardpoint clearance ****Frontal assault ****Ground holding ****Blind recon ****Suicide missions ****Straight Intel missions ****No-Goal Operations (NGOs) *Chapter Four - Quartermaster's Supplies **Technology **Rations and Basic Supplies ***Water-Purifying Canteen ***Ration Concentrates ***Breath Mask ***Oxidizer ***Radiation Deflection Badge **Clothing, Fatigues and Armor ***Camouflage Poncho ***Thinsuit ***Combat Jumpsuit ***Light Scout Armor ***Camo Armor ***Shadowsuit ***Climbsuit **Climbing Equipment ***Boots and Gloves ***Syntherope ***Adhesion Disc ***Grappling Gun **Communications ***Comlink ***Comset ***Directional Transponder **Survival Equipment ***Survival Pack ***Shelter **Medical Equipment ***Medical Backpack ***Medisensor ***Fastflesh Medpac **Sensors and Anti-Sensor Equipment **Macrobinoculars, Pickups, and Sniffers ***Standard Macrobinoculars ***Headstrap Macrobinoculars ***Snooper Goggles ***Experimental Holorecording Macrobinoculars ***Sighting Macroscope ***Audio Pickup ***Sniffer **Scanners ***Sensor Pack ***Motion Sensor Pack ***Lifeform Scanner ***Comm Scanner **Sensor Trips ***Heat Sensor Trip ***Motion Sensor Trip ***Pressure Plate Trip ***Repulsorfield Trip **Anti-Sensor Equipment ***Jammer Pack ***Disruption Bubble Generator ***Sensor Scrambler ***Sensor No-Show ***Camo-netting **Miscellaneous Equipment ***Smoke Generator ***Landing Beacon ***Lock-Breaking Kit *Chapter Five - Transportation **Ships ***Landing Craft ****Kappa-class Troop Shuttle ****Aegis-class Combat Shuttle ****Katarn-class Boarding Shuttle ****Squad Pod ***Troop Transports ****BR-23 Courier ****Kleeque-class Transport **Vehicles ***Assorted Conveyances ****Speeder Bike ****Submarine ****Drogue ****SpecForce Freerunner APC **Jet Packs ***Arakyd Whisper Jet Pack ***Jump Boots ***Paraglider ***Combat Paraglider ***Para-wing Glider ***Microweight Glider **Mounts, Pack Animals and Droids ***Bantha ***Bergruutfa ***Cracian Thumper ***Dewback ***Methnap ***Runyip ***Tauntaun ***Tuggle ***Droids ****Exploration Droid ****MULE Droid *Chapter Six - Weapons **Hand Weapons ***Molecular Stiletto ***Garrote ***Slicewire ***Snap Baton ***Combat Knife ***Vibrodagger ***Multi-Weapon **Ranged Weapons ***Blasters ***Penetrator Mini-blaster ***Intimidator **Rifles and Carbines ***Heavy Carbine ***Sniper's Blast Rifle **Firearms ***Merr-Sonn Silencer ***Alliance Adjudicator ***Silenced Slugthrower **Other Ranged Weapons ***Air Gun ***Bolt-thrower ***Magna Caster ***Vac Blades **Heavy Weapons ***Repeating Blasters ***Light Repeating Blaster ***Prax "Blast and Smash" Energy Rifle ***Flame Carbine ***Flame Rifle ***Heavy Flamer ***Missile Weapons ***Flechette Launcher ***Grenade Launcher ***Grenade Mortar ***Micro-Grenade Launcher ***Rocket Launcher **Artillery ***Golan M102 Fire Arc ***Alliance SP .9 Anti-Infantry Artillery Vehicle ***Alliance Speizoc v-188 Heavy Anti-Vehicle Artillery Piece **Ammunition ***Power Packs ***Slugs ***Explosive Slugs **Explosives ***Detonite ***Shaped Charges ***Plasticene Thermite Gel ***Detonite Tape **Grenades ***Smoke Grenades ***Impact Grenades ***Antigrav Field Mines ***Thermal Detonators ***Thermal Well ***Luma Flare *Chapter Seven - SpecForce Organization **Introduction ***Divisions ***Regiments ***Companies ***Platoons ***Squads ***Fire Teams **Taskforces ***1st Regiment ****SpecForce SpaceOps Regiment ***2nd Regiment ****SpecForce Pathfinders ***3rd Regiment ****SpecForce Urban Combat Specialists (UCSs) ***4th Regiment ****SpecForce Wilderness Fighters ***5th Regiment ****SpecForce Infiltrators ***6th Regiment ****SpecForce Heavy Weapon Specialists ***7th Regiment ****SpecForce Technicians ***SpecForce Drivers and Pilots ***SpecForce Scanner-Communications Operators ***SpecForce Interrogators ***SpecForce Procurement Specialists *Chapter Eight - Notable SpecForce Units **Taskforce Shen ***Major Mart Stevez, Taskforce Shen Commander ***First Lieutenant Vu Nin, Taskforce Shen ***Lieutenant Mishowan Shigormallan **Team 19 ***Lieutenant Miko Beski ***Sergeant Whumparrin **The Nishr Taskforce ***Major Fisk Csino *Chapter Nine - Bases and Staging Areas **Nishr Base Seven **Section Desh-32 *Chapter Ten - The Enemy **Imperial Army ***Imperial Army Special Missions ****Squads ****Platoons ****Companies ***Special Missions Operations ****Political Gain Operations ****Rebel Activity Clearance ****Assassination ***Imperial Navy Troopers ***CompForce ***Stormtroopers ****Order of Battle ****Composition ****Elite Corps ****Deployment ***Cold Assault Stormtroopers ***Aquatic Assault Stormtrooper ***Desert Assault Stormtrooper ***Zero-G Assault Stormtroopers ***Stormtrooper Scout ***Radiation Zone Stormtrooper ***Storm Commando ***Coruscant Guard ***Imperial Royal Guard **Imperial Special Weapons and Equipment ***Drop Pods ****Troop Pod ****Supply Pod ****Mu-3 Shuttle ****MT/191 Drop-ship ****F7 "Landing Brick" Drop-ship ***Vehicles ****Imperial Sky Swooper ***Weapons ****Plex Missile Launcher ****CSPL Projectile Launcher *Chapter Eleven - SpecForce Campaigns **Introduction ***SpecForce Campaigns ***Imperial Campaigns ****Sharpshooters ****Combat engineers ****Scouts ****Heavy Weapons ***Mercenary and Planetary Defense Force Campaigns **Advice to Players **Gamemaster Advice **Villains **Multi-character Play **Developing SpecForce Missions ***Missions ****Briefing ****Preparation ****Execution ****Withdrawal ***Campaigns **Drop Camp **Designing SpecForce Missions ***The Episodic Method ****Episode One: The Briefing ****Episode Two: Planning ****Episode Three: Insertion ****Episode Four: Pre-strike ****Episode Five: Ambush ****Episode Six: Withdrawal ***The Timetable Method ****Hour One ****Hour Two ****Hour Three through Six ****Hour Seven ****Hour Eight ****Hour Eight through Nine ****Hour Ten ****Hour Ten through Eleven **Maintaining the Proper Tone **Rewards ***Equipment Upgrade ***Increased Responsibility ***Commendation ***Decoration ***Promotion **Random Mission Generator ***Mission Type ***Mission Terrain ***Mission Complications ***Enemy Forces **Character Templates **Alien Templates Krótkie teksty fabularne *Whiskers Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Ranks in Alliance Special Forces *SpecForce Terms and Jargon *Optional Rule: Contaminated Drinking Water *Moving With Cover Fire *Entering A Room *Double File Formation *Hand Signals *Crossing a road in small units *Crossing a road in large units *Crossing open areas *Availability *Water-Purifying Canteen - dane sprzętu (SurvivalGear Water JugFilter) *Ration Concentrates - dane sprzętu (Adventure Hiker & Hunter Ration Pack) *Breath Mask - dane sprzętu (VargeCorp Easy Breathing Breath Mask) *Oxidizer - dane sprzętu (Gandorthral oxygen extractor) *Radiation Deflection Badge - dane sprzętu (Raflkind Industrials Radiation Screener) *Camouflage Poncho - dane sprzętu *Thinsuit - dane sprzętu (Karflo Corporation Thinsuit) *Combat Jumpsuit - dane sprzętu (A/KT Tuffl Combat Jumpsuit) *Light Scout Armor - dane sprzętu (Voyage Enterprises Scout Armor) *Camo Armor - dane sprzętu (Creshaldyne Industries Scout Armor) *Shadowsuit - dane sprzętu (Alliance Infiltrator Shadosuit) *Climbsuit - dane sprzętu (Alliance Climbsuit) *Boots and Gloves - dane sprzętu (SureGrip Climbing Boot and Glove Set) *Syntherope - dane sprzętu (SureGrip Climbing Syntherope) *Adhesion Disc - dane sprzętu (Alliance Adhesion Disc) *Grappling Gun - dane sprzętu (Zone Control Grappling Gun) *Comlink - dane sprzętu (BCC MultiNode Communications Link) *Comset - dane sprzętu (BCC OmniNode Communications Set) *Optional Rule: Communications Difficulties *Directional Transponder - dane sprzętu (Graph 18 Surface Locator) *Survival Pack - dane sprzętu *Shelter - dane sprzętu (Adventure Hiker & Hunter DuraShelter) *Optional Rule: Encumbrance *Medical Backpack - dane sprzętu (Chiewab Amalgamated Pharmaceuticals Company ECM-598) *Medisensor - dane sprzętu (BioTech RFX/K Medisensor) *Fastflesh Medpac - dane sprzętu (BioTech Fastflesh Medpac) *Standard Macrobinoculars - dane sprzętu (Ziko 1000 Field Macrobinoculars) *Headstrap Macrobinoculars - dane sprzętu (Ziko 1125 Heads-Up Macrobinoculars) *Snooper Goggles - dane sprzętu (VidGraph Peer Macrobinoculars) *Experimental Holorecording Macrobinoculars - dane sprzętu (SpecForce Holorecording Macrobinoculars) *Sighting Macroscope - dane sprzętu (Merr-Sonn Targeter Ranging Scope) *Audio Pickup - dane sprzętu (NeuroSaav TeleSonic Model Audio Pickup) *Sniffer - dane sprzętu (NeuroSaav ChemDetect) *Sensor Pack - dane sprzętu (NeuroSaav 9320/B Sensor Pack) *Motion Sensor Pack - dane sprzętu (Zone Control Motion Security Scanner) *Lifeform Scanner - dane sprzętu (Idellian Arrays ILF-5500) *Comm Scanner - dane sprzętu (Courier Communications Scanner) *Heat Sensor Trip - dane sprzętu (SoroSuub Heat Sensor) *Motion Sensor Trip - dane sprzętu (BlasTech MoveSense 34 Motion Trip) *Pressure Plate Trip - dane sprzętu (Zone Supplies, Ltd. Pressure Plate Trip) *Scanners *Repulsorfield Trip - dane sprzętu (Zone Supplies, Ltd. Repulsor Trip) *Jammer Pack - dane sprzętu (Modified MicroThrust ComTech Eavesdrop Protection Unit) *Disruption Bubble Generator - dane sprzętu (Audio Performance Inc. Sheer Silence Bubble Generator) *Sensor Scrambler - dane sprzętu (Modified MicroThrust Com-Repeater) *Sensor No-Show - dane sprzętu (Alliance No-Show) *Camo-netting - dane sprzętu (Fabritech CN-15 Camouflage Netting) *Smoke Generator - dane sprzętu (GFBS SFX Smoke Generator) *Landing Beacon - dane sprzętu (Alliance Landing Beacon) *Lock-Breaking Kit - dane sprzętu *Operational Rule: Equipment Maintenance *Kappa-class Troop Shuttle - dane statku (Republic Sienar Systems Troop Shuttle) *Aegis-class Combat Shuttle - dane statku (Telgorn Corp. Aegis-class Combat Shuttle) *Katarn-class Boarding Shuttle - dane statku (Rendili StarDrive's Katarn-class Boarding Shuttle) *Squad Pod - dane statku *BR-23 Courier - dane statku (Republic Sienar Systems BR-23 Courier) *Kleeque-class Transport - dane statku (Corellian Engineering's Kleeque-class Intersystem Transport) *Speeder Bike - dane pojazdu (Combat-modified Mobquet Overracer Speeder Bike) *Submarine - dane pojazdu (Modified Urukaab Submarine Transport) *Drogue - dane pojazdu (Modified Aratech WorkStar Repulsorlift Skiff) *SpecForce Freerunner APC - dane pojazdu (Modified KAAC Freerunner) *Arakyd Whisper Jet Pack - dane sprzętu (Arakyd Whisper Jet Pack) *Jump Boots - dane sprzętu (Arakyd R82 Jump Boots) *Paraglider - dane sprzętu (Nen-Carvon R-23 Recreational Paraglider) *Combat Paraglider - dane sprzętu (Modified Nen-Carvon R-19 Paraglider) *Para-wing Glider - dane sprzętu (Neor-Yatten Shado Wing-4 Para-Wing Glider) *Microweight Glider - dane sprzętu (Illiseni Aerodyne HobbyCraft Microweight) *Foot Travel *Bantha - dane zwierzęcia *Bergruutfa - dane zwierzęcia *Cracian Thumper - dane zwierzęcia *Dewback - dane zwierzęcia *Methnap - dane zwierzęcia *Runyip - dane zwierzęcia *Tauntaun - dane zwierzęcia *Tuggle - dane zwierzęcia *Exploration Droid - dane droida (Cybot Galactica F2 Exploration Droid) *MULE Droid - dane droida (Mechanical Universal Labor Eliminating Droid, PackTack 41LT-R) *Optional Rules: Deadliness in Star Wars *Molecular Stiletto - dane sprzętu (Xana Exotic Arms MSW-9 Molecular Stiletto) *Garrote - dane sprzętu (Alliance-issue Garrote) *Slicewire - dane sprzętu (Alliance-issue Slicewire) *Snap Baton - dane sprzętu (Merr-Sonn Snap Baton) *Combat Knife - dane sprzętu *Vibrodagger - dane sprzętu (LaserHone Talon Vibrodagger]] *Multi-Weapon - dane sprzętu (Alliance Infiltrator Multi-Weapon) *Ranged Weapons *Penetrator Mini-blaster - dane sprzętu (Luxan Personal Armaments, Ltd. Penetrator MB-50) *Intimidator - dane sprzętu (Merr-Sonn Munitions "Intimidator" IR-5) *Heavy Carbine - dane sprzętu (N'gant-Zarvel 9118 Carbine) *Sniper's Blast Rifle - dane sprzętu (Merr-Sonn LD-1 Blaster Rifle) *Merr-Sonn Silencer - dane sprzętu (Merr-Sonn NonSonic Silencer) *Alliance Adjudicator - dane sprzętu (Modified Czerka Adjudicator) *Silenced Slugthrower - dane sprzętu (Alliance/Czerka Arms SH-9) *Air Gun - dane sprzętu (Field Sports Air Pistol) *Bolt-thrower - dane sprzętu (Alliance Bolt-thrower) *Magna Caster - dane sprzętu (Alliance Magna Caster) *Vac Blades - dane sprzętu (Golon Arms Vac Attack Mark-127) *Light Repeating Blaster - dane sprzętu (BlasTech Light Repeating Blaster) *Prax "Blast and Smash" Energy Rifle - dane sprzętu (Alliance-modified Prax Arms Model AXM-50) *Flame Carbine - dane sprzętu (Czerka Flame Carbine) *Flame Rifle - dane sprzętu (Czerka Flame Rifle) *Heavy Flamer - dane sprzętu (Czerka Vehicle Flamer) *Flechette Launcher - dane sprzętu (Golan Arms FC1 Flechette Launcher) *Grenade Launcher - dane sprzętu (Zone Control Viper 2 Grenade Launcher) *Grenade Mortar - dane sprzętu (Espo Grenade Launcher) *Micro-Grenade Launcher - dane sprzętu (Locris Syndicates Model MGL-1) *Rocket Launcher - dane sprzętu (Merr-Sonn Model RPS-8 Rocket Launcher) *Artillery *Golan M102 Fire Arc - dane sprzętu (Golan Arms M102 Fire Arc Artillery Piece) *Alliance SP .9 Anti-Infantry Artillery Vehicle - dane sprzętu (Golan Arms SP .9) *Alliance Speizoc v-188 Heavy Anti-Vehicle Artillery Piece - dane sprzętu (Alliance modified Speizoc v-188 Penetrator) *Blaster Power Packs - dane (Standard Blaster Power Pack) *Blaster Gas Canister - dane (Standard Blaster Gas Dispenser) *Slugs - dane *Explosive Slugs - dane (Alliance Manufacture Explosive Slugs) *Detonite - dane sprzętu (Common detonite) *Shaped Charges - dane sprzętu (Merr-Sonn Munitions Pre-shaped Detonite Charge) *Plasticene Thermite Gel - dane sprzętu (Gatrellis Plasticene Thermite Cube) *Detonite Tape - dane sprzętu (Merr-Sonn Munitions Compound Flex-5 Detonite Tape) *Smoke Grenades - dane sprzętu (BlasTech Nacht-5 Smoke Grenade) *Impact Grenades - dane sprzętu (BNO Impact Grenade) *Antigrav Field Mines - dane sprzętu (SoroSuub XG Anti-Gravity Field Mine) *Thermal Detonators - dane sprzętu (Tarascii Explosives Thermal Detonator) *Thermal Well - dane sprzętu (Alliance-manufactured Thermal Well) *Luma Flare - dane sprzętu (Salamini Chemical Munitions Model-3287) *SpaceOps Troopers - dane typowego członka formacji *SpecForce Pathfinders - dane typowego członka formacji *SpecForce Urban Combat Specialist - dane typowego członka formacji *SpecForce Wilderness Fighter - dane typowego członka formacji *SpecForce Infiltrator - dane typowego członka formacji *SpecForce Heavy Weapon Specialist - dane typowego członka formacji *SpecForce Technician - dane typowego członka formacji *SpecForce Driver and Pilot - dane typowego członka formacji *SpecForce Scanner-Communication Operator - dane typowego członka formacji *SpecForce Interrogator - dane typowego członka formacji *SpecForce Procurement Specialist - dane typowego członka formacji *Taskforce Shen - dane jednostki wojskowej (Infiltrator Company) *Mart Stevez - dane postaci *Vu Nin - dane postaci *Mishowan Shigormallan - dane postaci *Team 19 - dane jednostki wojskowej *Miko Beski - dane postaci *Whumparrin - dane postaci *Fisk Csino - dane postaci *Base Basics *Base 7, Level 1 - schemat *Base 7, Level 2 - schemat *Base 10, Cave - schemat *Desh 32 - schemat *The Enemy *Imperial Army Trooper - dane typowego członka formacji *Veteran Imperial Army Trooper - dane typowego członka formacji *Imperial Army Sharpshooter - dane typowego członka formacji *Special Missions Engineer - dane typowego członka formacji *Imperial Navy Trooper - dane typowego członka formacji *CompForce Trooper - dane typowego członka formacji *Veteran CompForce Trooper - dane typowego członka formacji *Stormtrooper - dane typowego członka formacji *Stormtrooper Armor - dane sprzętu *Increasing Stormtrooper Effectiveness *Cold Assault Stormtrooper - dane typowego członka formacji *Snowtrooper Armor - dane sprzętu *Aquatic Assault Stormtrooper - dane typowego członka formacji *Seatrooper Armor - dane sprzętu *Desert Assault Stormtrooper - dane typowego członka formacji *Sandtrooper Armor - dane sprzętu *Zero-G Assault Stormtrooper - dane typowego członka formacji *Spacetrooper Armor - dane sprzętu *Stormtrooper Scout - dane typowego członka formacji *Stormtrooper Scout Armor - dane sprzętu *Radiation Zone Stormtrooper - dane typowego członka formacji *Radtrooper Armor - dane sprzętu *Storm Commando (Shadowtrooper) - dane typowego członka formacji *Storm Commando Armor - dane sprzętu *Coruscant Guard - dane typowego członka formacji *Imperial Royal Guard - dane typowego członka formacji *Royal Guard Armor - dane sprzętu *Troop Pod - dane statku (Imperial Troop Drop Pod) *Supply Pod - dane statku (Imperial Troop Drop Pod) *Mu-3 Shuttle - dane statku (Sienar Fleet Systems Mu-3 Shuttle) *MT/191 Drop-ship - dane statku (Meller & Dax MT/191 Drop-Ship) *F7 "Landing Brick" Drop-ship - dane statku (Kuat Drive Yards F7 Drop-ship) *Imperial Sky Swooper - dane pojazdu (Nen-Carvon Imperial Sky Swooper) *Plex Missile Launcher - dane sprzętu (Merr-Sonn PLX "Plex") *CSPL Projectile Launcher - dane sprzętu (BlasTech CSPL-12 "Caspel") *Sample Complications *Optional Rule: Custom Martial Arts *Character Templates Credits *creator: Timothy S. O'Brien *development and editing: Eric S. Trautmann *additional editing: Jen Seiden *cover design and graphics: Brian Schomburg *cover art: Allan Pollack *interior art: Tim Bobko, Jacen Burrows, Storn A. Cook, Joey Robinson, Brian Schomburg *playtesting and advice: Wes Divin, Terry Grazier, Rich Hawran, Steve Miller, D. Scott Palter, Peter Schweighofer, Ron Seiden, George R. Strayton, Paul Sudlow, Pat Villanueva, Paul Wocken *new interior art: Jerry DeCrotie *playtesting and advice: Tim O'Brien, Peter Schweighofer, George R. Strayton, Paul Sudlow *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *associate publisher & treasurer: Denise Palter *associate publisher: Richard Hawran *editors: Peter Schweighofer, George R. Strayton, Paul Sudlow, Eric S. Trautmann, Steve Miller *editorial assistant: Jen Seiden *graphic artists: Brian Schomburg, Tim Bobko, Tom ONeill *sales manager: Jeff Kent *sales assistant: Timothy S. O'Brien *licensing manager: Ron Seiden *warehouse manager: Ed Hill *accounting: Karen Bayly, Wendy Lord, Mary Galant *billing: Sue Hartung de:Rules of Engagement – The Rebel SpecForce Handbook en:Rules of Engagement: The Rebel SpecForce Handbook Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)